In the typical process for producing embossed-nonwoven paper products, the papermaking equipment has a formation area, a thru-drying area and a final drying area. Such a process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,239 which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. In the forming area, an initial embryonic web is formed on a formation fabric and is transferred to a second formation fabric which subsequently rearranges and further dewaters the web. The present invention or thru-dryer fabric is concerned with the second formation position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,617 discloses the use of two formation fabrics in the forming position for the purpose of producing simulated grain on a nonwoven product. The upper or primary formation fabric is of a large open area with a very coarse weave and the second, fiber retention fabric is of a much finer weave. The fabrics run simultaneously but are not interconnected.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,885,603 discloses a formation fabric having a fine upper fabric and a coarse lower fabric which are interconnected by binder yarns. This dual layer fabric is used as a formation belt with the fine ply operating in contact with the paper web. As a result of the binder yarns, the two fabrics operate as one unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,853 discloses a similar use of binder yarns.